


The Story of 100 Aisles

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-01
Updated: 2007-11-01
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared has a little accident...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This was a project given to me by a friend because we were both bored. I wanted to write, she wanted to read.

Jensen heard the loud cracking and thudding from the kitchen where he was tossing the salad. There was that brief flare of panic in his chest as he dropped the bowl and ran into the bedroom. It was quickly dissolved when he threw the door open to show Jared sitting on what used to be their bed.

 

“Hi,” Jared said from his spot sitting atop the mess of broken wood and mattress. “I think we might need a new bed.”

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

“I still don’t get why you jumped onto the bed.”

 

“Hey! In my defense; that bed gets beaten pretty fucking hard if I do say so myself.” Jared crosses his arms over his chest feigning offence.

 

“Jared,” Jensen begins as he parks the car. He takes a dramatic pause to cut the engine and turn in his seat to face Jared. “This is a family store, ok? There are gonna be little kids running around so please, please don’t ask the sales guy if we can ‘test out the merchandise’ and then grab my ass.”

 

“Oh come on! That was funny!”

 

“Once, Jay. It was only funny the first time.”

 

Jared takes a second to remember that first time. He chuckles before saying, “Man, that guy went so red.” Jensen just gets out of the car. Leaving Jared to his memories.

 

“Oo! Jen! We should get the racecar bed! It’s really small though. Maybe they’ll make us a bigger one.”

 

“I don’t think the factory where they make it will care that you want a bigger one so that your too-hot-to-be boyfriend will have somewhere to sleep,” Jensen mutters to Jared as they step into the store. A quick overview of the room shows three salespeople just standing around. He curses under his breath. Just more unsuspecting people for Jared to scar for life with his lewd comments of sturdy headboards.

 

“Hells yes you’re hot. One mighty fine piece of ass. And all mine too.” Jared crowds right up into Jensen’s space from behind, wrapping an arm tight around his waist and nuzzling up behind his ear. “And look at where we are, baby. A room full of firm beds. Oh the possibilities.” Jensen squirms away from Jared, blush flushing his cheeks. He just can’t help himself. Jared is hot when he gets all predatory and possessive.

 

“Jared,” he hisses threateningly. “We need to find a bed.” A light bulb must’ve gone off in his head because he smiles as sultrily as he can and saunters into Jared’s body. He watches Jared’s eyes go dark and smirks mischievously. “Just think,” he whispers directly into Jared’s ear as he runs his hands up Jared’s chest. “The sooner we get a new bed, the sooner we can go home and try it out.” Jensen backs out of Jared’s space just in time for a salesperson to approach them.

 

“Can I help you?” the young man asks them, all smiles.

 

“Yeah,” Jared says quickly. “We need a good strong bed. Any bed. We’re not picky. Just show us something that’ll last.” 

 

Jensen just grins, standing back and watching as Jared buys - literally - the first bed they see. The bed looked good enough to him and he’s thinking that if he just keeps his end of the deal, Jared won’t remember that they’d agreed to go halfers on it.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

The water in the shower is warm as it streams down Jensen back. Jared had manhandled him into the bathroom before he’d even managed to take his shoes off at the door. He’d claimed that he needed sex right the fuck an hour ago and that they’d use the bed enough later. When it got to the apartment.

 

“F-Fuck, Jen. Still so fucking tight. You good? You ready? I need in you so bad, baby,” Jared rambles. Jensen clenches his hands tighter around Jared biceps as Jared’s fingers crook inside him.

 

“Yes! God yes, Jared. Fucking do me.” He’s panting into Jared’s neck and so hard he can feel his dick throbbing through his stomach. Jared rips his fingers out quickly, spinning Jensen’s back into the cold tile. He gasps at the sudden temperature change and has no time to recover before Jared’s pressing into him. He’s practically coiled around Jared like a goddamn monkey. His legs are wrapped around Jared’s waist, hooked onto his hips, and his hands are clinging to Jared’s back.

 

Jared’s breathing hard and panting Jensen’s name into the wet skin of his neck. It’s hot and perfect as they writhe and fuck. Jensen can feel Jared’s nails digging into his lower back and his thumbs in the dips of Jensen’s hips. He can tell that Jared’s getting close. His thrusts are getting more erratic and he’s stopped kissing Jensen’s neck in favor of biting and licking.

 

It’s no matter though, his own vision is starting to white out and his thighs are gripping harder to Jared’s hips.

 

Jared all but screams Jensen’s name as he comes balls deep in his ass. Jared’s head flails around, kissing anywhere his lips can land as he makes these little pained noises as he comes down from his high. His hands roam all over Jensen until his fingertips graze his cock and have him arching off the wall, the slight tease sending him catapulting over the edge. 

 

Jared clutches him as he comes down. Waiting for him to ground again before carefully pulling out and kissing him deeply. Jensen moans into the kiss. Still woozy from the brain cell depleting orgasm.

 

Past the spray of the water they hear the doorbell. Jared grins ear to ear.

 

“Take a few minutes to relax, baby,” Jared tells him as he backs out of their embrace. “You’re gonna need your strength.” He opens the door to the shower and grabs the nearest towel. He dries himself and pulls on his sweats. “You’re paying for your half of the bed in blowjobs.” Then he disappears out the bathroom door to sign for their new bed.


End file.
